1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to techniques for at least one of the transport, storage, and display of one or more items of at least one of apparel and accessories.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of apparel and accessories is ubiquitous in modern society. Apparel and accessories are available in a variety of forms, examples of which include, but are not limited to, shoes, boots, purses, scarves, hats, belts, watches, sunglasses, necklaces, rings, bracelets, and broaches. Typically, apparel and accessories are made to at least partly serve an aesthetic function when worn by a user. However, that aesthetic function may extend to the apparel and accessories when those items are not being worn. For example, when those items are not being worn, it may be desirable to display such apparel and accessories. Furthermore, it may be desirable to display such apparel and accessories to better facilitate the selection of the apparel and accessories by the user.
In addition, many apparel and accessories are delicate and easily damaged. Such damage may include, but is not limited to, blemishes, scratches, scuffs, soiling, deformations, stains, and tearing. Such damage may be caused by the surface of the apparel and accessories coming into contact with foreign articles, the apparel and accessories being crushed by the foreign articles, the buildup of dust, etc. Thus, it may be desirable to store the apparel and accessories in a way that protects the apparel and accessories from harm.
Furthermore, as travel is becoming increasingly popular, the desire to transport the apparel and accessories is correspondingly increasing. However, similar to the case of storing the apparel and accessories, the apparel and accessories are at risk of damage when being transported. Therefore, it may be desirable to protect the apparel and accessories from harm while being transported. In addition, there is a desire to display and store the apparel and accessories at a traveler's destination.
Therefore, a need exists for techniques for at least one of the transport, storage, and display of one or more items of at least one of apparel and accessories.